Life is Full of Surprises
by KiramuRaquel
Summary: 'Life is full of surprises.' Enjoy a story where one cocky, rich guy and an adventurous, high-spirited girl meet by accident... or by fate? They'll slowly fall deeply in love with each other without realizing it themselves. The two will end up in sticky situations and persevere through them as they spend their days adventuring throughout the beautiful, romantic cities of Italy.


**Hello my sweet little sunflowers! I'm terribly sorry for taking such a huge hiatus, but it's only because I want to give you guys my best! I hope you guys enjoy this new story^^; Also I'm going to clarify some things before you start reading...**

 **1: Bold words with quotations around them identify as English or Italian (I'll make it clear when the story rolls into those situations)**

 **2: I'll be going back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura (maybe even Naruto too!) I think that my layout is simple and easy to identify which dialogue goes with each character. If it gets hard to identify who's speaking, just comment me and I'll be sure to fix it!**

 **3: Lastly, as always, italics with quotations mean thoughts. Like when a character talks to themselves in their head, mkay? ^^**

 **That's all! So now I'll just let you guys read the story :3**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVAL**

I was on my way to my flight to Europe. I wasn't expecting a trip any time soon, but Ino insisted that I needed a long vacation from all the interning and studying I've been doing recently for med school. Ino knew I wouldn't give up my studying easily if it wasn't for something good. She spoils me too much but that's what friends are for. "Ah! I better hurry to my gate or I'll be late!" I looked up from my watch and hurriedly ran to my gate.

Though I barely made it to my flight, everything seemed to go smoothly. The scenery from the sky was stunning and took my breath away. Fluffy clouds floated by as the sun's rays tinted them with tender hues of pink and purple. "Man, this really is a great view." After admiring the view, I decided to look at my itinerary. I didn't have much planned on the first day since I was coming in late in the afternoon, but it seemed that I needed to rush myself once I landed or my ride would leave without me. The time it takes to go through immigration was the only thing that kept me worried about time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen are flight is about to end shortly. Please prepare yourselves and be seated. We ask that you rise up your seat to its upright position and close the food trays in front of you. Buckle up well as we descend. Thank you for your cooperation. We hope you've had a nice flight."

 _"_ _I guess my beautiful view of the sky ends here," I sighed._

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke," I heard my name called out. I slowly opened my eyes to turn to my coworker and best friend, Naruto. "Hey, we're about to descend, Sleeping Beauty," he snickered. Naruto is my right hand man. We've been friends for who knows how long. We went to the same business school and also served in the military together. He and I have been rivals and blood brothers for the longest time.

"I told you that you're suppose to call me, Mr. Uchiha, when we're on business trips," I answered back while I was in the midst of stretching my arms and back out.

"I only do that when we're in front of other clientele and coworkers. Plus, it's weird calling you formally," he replied with crossed arms.

I sighed, "As you wish, baka."

 _"_ _Time to descend…"_

* * *

 _"_ _It's 3 o'clock and I need to be out of here for my taxi at 3: 45 PM. That is what the guy said… I think…"_ I 'politely' shoved my way through the people around me and briskly 'walked' towards Immigration Services. My carryon luckily was easy to handle through crowds unlike others who had to deal with rolling them around. By the time I actually made it out of the slowest and most aggravating immigration process I've ever experienced, it was already 3:30 PM.

"Damn it! I can't believe the nerve of some people. All because they think they're all wealthy and stuff means they get to cut to the front of the line!" I groaned as I patiently waited for my luggage to come out of the conveyor. _"I didn't really see who those cocky idiots were, but one had bright orange hair with an obnoxious jumpsuit to match it. The other had jet-black hair and pretty much wore an all black sweatsuit," I thought._

"If I ever get the chance to see those guys, I should give them a piece of my mind. Shannaro!" I grumbled under my breath.

After complaining for a minute or two, my luggage finally came out rolling on the conveyor belt. I hurriedly grabbed them and made sure my signature cherry blossom sticker was on the back of both suitcases. Without even looking up, I ran straight ahead into someone. My boney bum hit the floor and cushioned my fall somewhat.

 **"** **Ah! I'm sorry! Please excuse me!"** I responded back in English. I quickly grabbed for my mint green colored suitcase and found my other white suitcase at my side.

 **"** **Ah, Lady, it's okay. It was my fault for being in your way,"** the guy replied as he stood up brushing away some dust and dirt from his pants.

 **"** **Thank you for understanding, but I must get going."** I ran away to the exit after that. My time was limited so I had to be brisk and abrupt with the guy. I never even got a proper glimpse of his face. _"Oh well," I thought._ Scanning the area, I was able to find my name on a poster card.

"Taxi!" I waved. We made eye contact. _"Finally, I'll be able to get some rest and enjoy my long vacation!"_

* * *

"Hey, Naruto. Did you get our luggage?"

"Yeah. Sorry for the wait. Some girl with pink hair ran into me. It seemed like she was in a hurry. Anyway, here's the huge ass white suitcase you brought."

"Thanks. Well, we better get going or our ride might get upset at us for being late. The rest of our luggage will be at the resort right?" I asked Naruto as we headed for the exit.

"Yeah. Everything should be fine."

"Good. Off we go to _Luce Stellare_ then."

* * *

 **There's the first chapter. Not much of an impact for the first chapter, but I do hope you stay for the rest of this story! BTW Luce Stellare stands for "starlight" in Italian. Not a big spoiler but it's the name of the resort and spa I made up where the story will occasionally/mostly take place. Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be here with the next week or two. Please be patient! Much love~**


End file.
